Pups go to hogwarts
hello everydoggy ! here is a story inspired by harry potter.hope you enjoy it ! * Beth/Elisabeth ( a young witch based on me ) * Ryder and the paw patrol (and tundra, everest ,tracker) * Gryffin * Snaky * Raveny * Samm ryder and the pups accidently bump into the 9 and 3/4 wall and catch the wrong train (the hogwarts express). In the train,they meet some wizards and 4 pups.they have a great adventure together. on a morning,Ryder and the pups were taking the train at london when a young witch bumped in them and brought them in the platform 9 3/4. Beth:sorry! hope you are okay ! oh you are the paw patrol ! i really would like to be the leader of a team like that! she helps ryder getting up ,picks her things up and they start walking Ryder:we're okay ! Tundra:yes but where are we? Skye:I was asking myself this question too! Beth:we are at platform 9 3/4 to take the hogwarts express. Rocky: where does the hogwarts express go ? Marshall:probably to hogwarts! Beth:okay stop questionning ! we'll talk about this on the train. they all get on board Zuma : what is hogwarts ? Beth : the brittish school of wizardry and witchcraft Ryder : can you tell us more about you ? Beth: well i am muggleborn, have three sisters , i usually live in canada but we were on a trip to england when i got my letter so we decided to stay for the year and i'll switch to ilvermorny next year. Chase : so you are a witch ! i tought they didn't exist ! Beth : and we even fly magic brooms and play a sport called quidditch with brooms Skye and Everest :cool! Rubble :(worreid) are there spiders Tracker : of course amigo ! it's a wizardry school what do you think there are ,bunnies? they continued talking the rest of the way to the school '' ''when they got to the school, they met 4 pups, each of them was the colours of a house Beth : ooh dogs! maybye they could be part of a team like the paw patrol Gryffin : ugh we're the hogwarts squad but Snaky here would like to be a recycling pup Snaky : i would really like to! Gryffin : I present you my friends ; Snaky,Raveny and Samm the three of 'em: hi They all went to the sorting hat ceremony Samm : tundra you wanna try it on ? Tundra : of course ! Sorting hat : mmmmmm,hufflepuff Samm : cool you are in my house Tundra : cool Chase : oooh can i try Snaky:okay Sorting hat : mmmmm, gryffindor Chase:yay Beth :okay guys , it's my turn Sorting hat:Gryffindor Chase:cool ,we're in the same house! ''they all went in their dorms to sleep the next morning Gryffin and Raveny : hey guys , wake up ! Beth: cool, this morning we'll learn to fly our brooms ! they all went to the flying lesson and Beth took her broom Beth : hey ! look ! I'm flying! Gryffin : okay now catch the ball! Gryffin threw the ball and Beth caught it Gryffin: she's perfect for our team ! all the pups : cool Gryffin :now let's go practice for our first game Beth : yeah ! "they practiced all morning and then went to the first game '' Gryffin : okay now get on your broom and catch the snitch Beth:okay ''the game started then gryffin hit the snitch with her tail and chase caught the snitch then threw it to Beth. They won the game! all gryffindors: yay Beth: guess I am pretty good Beth,Ryder,the paw patrol and the hogwarts squad all went back to adventure bay and created the BORK patrol. Category:Beth's oc